The living, the dead, and the undead (1)
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Jinx is a strange nineteen year old girl, but the witnessing mass death does that to a person. She has been travelling across the United States just trying to stay alive as the undead roam the streets. But when she takes in a stranger who claims he is being chased by a vampire Jinx has her instincts put to the test. Will she throw him to the dogs? Or vampires, is it?
1. Chapter 1

Jinx had been stumbling around for a few weeks, her backpack had fallen apart and her supplies ran out. Jinx had a rake handle that she had sharpened to a point and a kitchen steak knife. She was on her own.

The bell jingled as she pushed open the door. She stood with her back against the wall, pulling her hand back quickly and letting the bells jingle again as it shut. Jinx adjusted her grip on her steak knife and held up her free arm, a boys' soccer shin guard strapped to her forearm. The noise was faint at the first, as the creature was simply stirring without knowledge of Jinx. It pressed its face against the door and Jinx waited to hear any others. It was alone, it was a she. Standing before her at that moment it was a sad shell of its former self. A long pink dress hung off it in pieces, stained by dry blood and rotting flesh. She stunk of decomposition. Jinx pushed open the door and slammed the woman into the wall and trapping her behind the door. Jinx drove the steak knife into her blank glazed eye and it fall limp. She dragged it outside.

Inside there were a set of stairs that led up a little ways and then parted into two separate stairways. Jinx found out it was two apartments, one was empty and the other had been lived in. Jinx found another corpse in the backyard. She could see it was the woman that rented the apartment.

"At least this girl didn't see it coming" Jinx laughed. She had thought of raw survival needs when she first got on her feet after the outbreak and missed these fine moments when the pleasure of the old life could be savored again. Jinx threw down the panties she didn't think were very comfortable and threw a few others onto the bed. She then pulled out the treasure that had first caught her eye. A small baggy with a grinder and a few rolling papers in it. She sat down on the girls bed a laid everything out then searched the apartment for bookshelves and solid dressers. She blocked off the exit and the windows.

Feeling safe at last Jinx searched through the smaller places in the apartment, where small things could be hidden. She found what she was looking for, the stash. She sat cross legged on the bed and opened the small baggy. She pinched out some of the tobacco and spread it in a paper. She rolled it, turning out alright. She licked it with pride, examining it.

"Not bad" She hissed to the shadows. She rolled another five and packed up the rest and stuffed it into her bag. She moved the curtain of the bedroom window so she could peak outside. There were a few stray zombies roaming around but the sun was just setting. She went into the bathroom and found a new toothbrush under the sink and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and used some face creams the girl had sitting out. Jinx made herself at home, making some ravioli from a can and heating it over a small fire she had in the hallway on the concrete floor. She liked the apartments build, how easily she could barricade it and scrape up some creature comforts.

Jinx found the drug hit her harder than usual and found herself staring at the full length mirror in the bedroom. She was naked, examining herself. Her feet were bruised and her ankles were rubbed raw from her boots. Her legs were black and blue from being thrown around in fights with the dead, a cut zig zagging down her side and across her stomach. She remembered her short visit to the Headingwood refuge as she traced her fingers over the scar. She looked over her breasts and ran her hand over the line her sports bra had left on her skin. She frowned when she gazed into her own eyes. Jinx could see the pain and secrets she had locked away was displayed in her eyes clear as day. She wanted to break the mirror, or just look away, but she could only stare deeper into her eyes.

She awoke on the floor naked with a bottle of wine. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the bottle for a moment. Where did this come from? She took a swig of it and stretched. She roamed into the bathroom and sat down to pee. She missed this, toilets. It was hard to do her business on her own, to pull down her pants with danger and death around every corner. She wandered out and looked over the clean and soft bed. Why did I sleep on the floor? She looked down at the wine bottle she had left at the foot of the dresser.

"You" She hissed out loud and snatched it up "I don't know where you came from but this is all your fault. Just showing up in my life, making me lose my mind!"

"Oh, what's that?" She laughed. She took a big gulp and smacked her lips "Oh I just can't stay mad at you"

She made her way into the second apartment to block up the windows. She used the dresser from the first apartment to block off the stairs leading down to the entrance to the whole building. She felt the building was a perfect place for her to crash for a few days. She checked out the second apartment, taking the last gulp of her wine. She opened the window of the apartment, keeping hidden. She peeked out at the dead, they hadn't noticed her. She took aim and threw the empty bottle out. It hit one of them in the head and made it stumble sideways. She closed the window quickly and laughed to herself. The windows were blocked off, the door was secured. Jinx got dressed in her armor first, the forearm guard, the chest padding, the heavy boots and neck scarf. She then put on her bra, shirt, and pants. She rolled her shoulders and swung her steak knife around for a bit, jabbing it into heads of zombies she visualized.

She moved the dresser over enough to slip past and walked down to the door. She got out swiftly and made her way along the hedges and lawns toward downtown. She killed a few that spotted her, but didn't have to worry too much. She left her pack back at the apartment and was free to move more quickly. She brought a laptop bag she found in one of the closets. As she got closer the number of zombies increased and forced her to go back. It wasn't worth it. She had to pick a different, equally dangerous, way of getting what she needed. She began going from house to house and searching them. By the end of the day she had filled her bag and picked up two more. When she got back she found the door was open. She slept in quietly and after a quick search she found nothing was taken and no one had been there. She locked the door and pushed the dresser back in place.

That night she ate peas while storing the cans neatly in the closet. She laughed and talked to herself about things that didn't matter. She sung pieces of songs she knew and tried on different clothes the girl had in her dresser. She was so consumed by her thoughts of keeping herself company she didn't notice the knock at the door was real. When it echoed through the apartment a second time she grabbed her steak knife. She stood staring at the door for a long minute. The knocking came again. She threw open the door and held up her knife. A man stood before her with a bat above his head, at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of chapter one: She was so consumed by her thoughts of keeping herself company she didn't notice the knock at the door was real. When it echoed through the apartment a second time she grabbed her steak knife. She stood staring at the door for a long minute. The knocking came again. She threw open the door and held up her knife. A man stood before her with a bat above his head, at the ready.

Chapter Two

He swung it down and Jinx jumped out of the way. She drove her steak knife toward his gut but hit his arm. He suppressed a roar, making painful sounds of constipation slip over his tongue. Jinx kicked away the bat he dropped and pulled the knife from his arm. He groaned in obvious pain, grabbing his arm. Jinx stood wild eyed in front of him, holding the knife toward him. He was freaking out.

"Calm the fuck down" Jinx hissed and closed the door "I'm not going to kill you"

The man gestured at his arm and Jinx laughed "You swung at me first, I just didn't miss. Now get up, I found some bandages. I'll clean that up"

Jinx sat him down on the toilet lid and sat on the counter. She had all the medical supplies out beside her. The man was in his thirties, a few years older than her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Jinx asked.

"Vegas" He said.

"Vegas?" Jinx exclaimed "Impossible, that's like, I don't know. It's really far from here"

"I've been travelling for weeks" He explained and put his other hand out to her. She shook his hand and he smiled "I'm David Spade"

"Jinx" Jinx said and he looked confused.

"What?"

"Jinx, it's my name" She smiled and wrapped gauze around his arm. She jumped off the counter and began cleaning up.

"Thank you" David said. He stood up.

"I stabbed you, it's the least I could do" Jinx shrugged.

"No, you could have kept stabbing me, you could have forced me outside" David said looking toward the bookshelf. He walked over to it and glanced outside the window from a small crack.

"You could have left me out there with him" David whispered. Jinx turned and glared at him for a moment.

"Who?" She snapped. David gestured toward the window and she looked outside. A man was standing outside, looking up at the house. His eyes grazed over the bathroom window but he didn't notice them looking out.

"Who is that?" Jinx asked.

"Calls himself Jerry" David scoffed "Dude is a psycho"

"Why?" Jinx asked. She didn't like David, a feeling in her gut was telling her to make him leave.

"He isn't human, he isn't even close" David said and walked into the bedroom. Jinx followed him, feeling he was intruding on her intruding on the dead girl's apartment. Jinx decided at that moment that the apartment wasn't the dead girl's, it was hers. David was looking through the bedside table. Jinx closed it almost catching his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Jinx hissed.

"Do you have a cross or something around here?" David asked.

"No" Jinx snapped and grabbed his injured arm. He stopped looking around and stared at Jinx. He whimpered softly.

"He is going to find a way in or a way to get me out" David said "Please, don't invite him in"

"Just explain to me what he is" Jinx said slowly and sat him down on the bed.

"Jerry is a vampire and he is getting really desperate now. There is hardly any humans around and he needs to feed" David said quickly "I need you to believe me"

"And he can't get in unless I invite him in?" Jinx asked.

"Exactly" David nodded.

Jinx thought for a while. She wasn't completely against the thought that creatures that went bump in the night were real. She nodded as the thought sunk in. She was forming a plan in her head.

"Stay here for tonight, but don't expect to get any of my food" Jinx growled.

"Thank you" David breathed a sigh of relief. He slept in the bathtub with a blanket. Jinx found a cross in the girl's jewelry box and put it on. She made sure David was asleep before slipping outside. She kept low to the ground, her eyes on the undead that were roaming by. They seemed to be drawn toward something Jinx couldn't see or hear. She found her way to the backyard and climbed the fence. She landed and looked around. There was a figure standing in the shadows of the moonlight. Jinx could tell by its posture it was not a zombie.

"Jerry?" Jinx whispered into the dark and she felt a breeze blow in her hair when the figure vanished. She turned and nearly bumped into the man.

"You've made quite the mistake" He hissed. His voice was deep and airy. A sweet Irish accent on his tongue. Jinx stepped back and looked over the man. He was taller than her and had black slicked back hair with waves. His eyes were pitch black, piercing into her.

"It's a pity I am just a small body" Jinx shrugged "David was big guy, takes a lot of blood to fill that body"

"Heh" Jerry sneered "You're trying to sell me another person"

"I would throw him to undead if I had to" Jinx scoffed "Things have changed, there are no social rules. Trust is earned. I pity those who trust too easily, but I won't protect them"

"You're selling out your own kind to such a killer as myself?" He smiled. His fangs were showing. Jinx felt her blood run cold. She kept her expression blank.

"Wouldn't want such a fascinating creature to die of starvation" Jinx purred. The words sliding off her tongue like ice.

"You're an interesting one yourself" Jerry said raising a brow. He stood straight but his shoulders were set forward, he even stood like predator would.

"I follow instinct mostly" Jinx shrugged "It's really no worry of mine if a stranger to me died"

"Really?" Jerry chuckled as Jinx walked a circle around him.

"He doesn't have the manners one of your kind has physically instilled in them" Jinx smiled as she ran her finger tips over his shoulders and back. He looked over his shoulder "So rude of him to barge into my home and attack me" She sighed "The manners some people have"

"It's terrible" Jerry agreed. His eyes, through black, seemed bright as his smile. He followed her to the front door. He let her brush past him and step into her doorway. He moved forward to the doorway and stopped.

"You trusted me" Jinx said with a smile. Jerry smiled but Jinx could see his eyes changing to a brown, his fangs had vanished. He was trying to hide his fear. The overwhelming truth Jinx knew he was facing. Human extinction meant his extinction. A long and slow death of starvation in a world of zombies.

"Now, if you would trust me?" Jerry asked.

"Of course" Jinx smiled "Do come in and join me"

Jerry stepped inside and walking up the stairs with Jinx. She led him into the apartment and to the bedroom. Jinx pointed toward the bathroom.

"He is in the tub, so I expect you won't get any blood on my floor" Jinx whispered "I would appreciate you save the blanket as well"

Jinx went into the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. Quickly filling the room with smoke. Jerry didn't take long. He came out only half an hour later and stood in the kitchen doorway. Jinx was sitting on the counter and holding what was left of the joint. She was buzzed but could think clearly enough. She knew she was supposed to be scared, but it took the edge off.

"You smoke?" Jerry asked, stepping closer. He leaned against the counter on his elbows. Jinx took a hit and nodded. Jerry stood up straight, being eye to eye with Jinx. Jinx blew the smoke away from them and smiled at Jerry.

"In this world?" Jinx said "Who wouldn't?"

"I prefer a more natural high" Jerry said brushing Jinx's black braid over her shoulder. His hand followed it and planted firmly between her shoulder blades.

"This is natural" Jinx said taking another hit. Jerry expected her to turn her head to blow out the smoke and expose her neck. She dropped the butt into the sink and ran her hand over his shoulder and took hold on the knap of his neck. She held his head steady and she pressed her lips to his. He was shocked and sucked in. At the same time Jinx blew the smoke into his mouth as she began to kiss him. He tried to pull away at first but the first time super hit him instantly. It felt intoxicating to kiss her, he pressed into her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and slammed her into the wall in the bedroom. He was fast, Jinx could feel the air rush past them as he moved faster than anything she could understand. She didn't care, she followed her instincts and they told her he could kill her in a second if he wanted to. She might as well enjoy herself.

Jerry tugged at her braid trying to get her to expose her neck to him but wouldn't. She pushed him down on the bed and unbuttoned his blue button up shirt. She kissed his neck and bit at it, grazing her teeth over his flesh. Her skin tingled at his touch, his very scent addictive to her.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't understand the feeling he had running over his cold skin. He tried to push it away, blame it on the drug. But a flutter inside him begged the question _Do I feel…alive?_

Jerry flipped Jinx over and kissed her lips, his tongue pressing against her teeth, his breath begging for entry. She allowed him in, folding their tongues together as he helped undress her. Their bodies finally met, skin against skin.

Jinx awoke the next morning with her head on Jerry's chest. He was stroking her hair which had been undone during their tossing about. He tangled her long wavy hair in his fingers, leaning down to take a subtle sniff. She smelt musky and raw, having lived off the land in a tent or abandoned house without a shower or bath. Jerry noticed Jinx was awake and put a hand on her chin, raising her head to plant a kiss on her lips.

Jerry got out of bed and slipped on his briefs and jeans. He wandered into the kitchen and Jinx could hear him looking through the cupboards.

"There's food in the closet" Jinx called out and he came back into the bedroom. She nodded toward the closet and he opened it up. He searched through the cans. He noticed Jinx rubbing her neck over a blue mark.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"You didn't bite me?"

"No" Jerry shrugged taking three cans before closing the closet door "I didn't"

"Must have been hard for you" Jinx said.

"It would be a shame to kill something so beautiful" Jerry charmed.

"You've got a silver tongue, Jerry" Jinx smiled.

"And beans" Jerry said reading one of the cans. Jinx laughed. Jerry made mashed potatoes, beans, and beef. The aroma of food brought her wondering into the hallway in his button up shirt. He watched her eat, pushing a piece of hair out of her face repeatedly. He brushed it gently into place and she blushed.

"You could have killed me by now" Jinx said wiping mashed potatoes from her lips with a napkin.

"What company would I have then?" Jerry asked. Jinx smiled.

"David" Jinx said stirring the beans around the pot with her fork. Jerry cleared his throat.

"I'll clean up today" Jerry said.

"He's not going to turn is he?" Jinx asked.

"No" Jerry shook his head "I made sure of that"

Jinx didn't question him. She went on a run to find a travel bag, she found a duffle bag which worked just as well. She packed the things she had to have and had her things waiting in the hall when Jerry returned from cleaning up.

"What's this?" Jerry asked.

"You're thirsty" Jinx said "I can tell, and I can help you find survivors"

"You…" Jerry seemed to be in disbelief. Jinx smiled.

"I may be human" Jinx said kissing his neck and running her lips against his ear lobe "But you're not. I can survive out here on my own. You can't"

"What?" Jerry snarled.

"I can get us into the refuges, no one would even bat an eye" Jinx shrugged. Jerry was thirsty, he put it to that. That was why he had been too stupid to think of refuges. They would never notice one person going missing every now and then. It was to be expected. He roughly kissed Jinx, his lust for her becoming also a solid respect. She did not hide her fear for him but it did not overwhelm her. She even knew and understood his need for blood, she had a plan to help him get it too. He knew she was a human worth keeping alive. He was glad he managed to stop himself from biting her.

As the sun set they headed out toward Headingwood, where Jinx had come from. Jerry carried her duffle bag for her, she didn't mind. It wasn't like it was any real weight for him.

During dawn they searched for a place in the dark, during the day Jerry kept watch as Jinx slept. He rarely needed to rest. Jinx found he was more useful to her than she might actually be to him. He could throw zombies clear over houses, crush their skull with a single blow of his talons, outrun any horde and climb almost anything. They were close to the small refugee camp that was heavily guarded, the remains of the Headingwood refuge. But Jerry couldn't bring himself to go, his thirst was too strong.

"Just keep your head down" Jinx urged.

"They'll start shooting and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire" Jerry growled.

"Then stay close" Jinx told him "I'll bring a search party out, a scouting party, someone"

"Go quickly" He commanded. Jinx left the movie theatre they were held up in and made her way to the soccer stadium. Lights were powered up so they could see her better. A woman called down to her to get her name.

"Jane!" Jinx shouted.

"Are you bitten?"

"No"

"Have you been in a refuge before?"

"Yes?"

"Which one?"

"This one, before it was overrun"

"Let her in" the woman told the gate men. They brought her in and lights were shut off. Gunfire rang out as the attracted zombies were put down. The woman wore a white tank top and army pants with heavy boots. Her blonde hair cut short like a man's. She took Jinx into small room and asked her to strip.

"What?" Jinx protested.

"That's how the last refuge was compromised" the woman explained "We have to examine every refugee that comes through here"

Jinx stripped down to her undergarments. The woman, whose name tag read Officer Custillo, looked over Jinx and brushed her hair away from her neck. She touched the blue mark and Jinx flinched.

"What happened?" Custillo asked.

"My fiancé" Jinx chuckled, hiding her eyes "He didn't make it here. He is held up in a building not far from here"

"You can get dressed" She said "Is he alive?"

"Yes but he's hurt, not bitten, he hit his head" Jinx explained "Please help him"

"We can send a search team in the morning" Custillo told her "We'll need you to tell us where it was"

"I…I can't remember, I didn't look at the street signs or anything"

"But you know how to get there?"

"Yes, for sure"

"Then we'll ask for you to go with them" Custillo said "For now find yourself something to eat, dawn is in two hours"

Two hours felt like an eternity. Jinx found there were about three or four hundred people taking refuge at the stadium. Surviving off air supplies sent from up north and working to secure an evacuation path to a main military safe zone to be sent up north to colder climates where the undead were weaker.

Finally the team as put together, five people. Jinx led the heavily armed group to the theatre and stopped outside. She turned to the group leader, Maxwell Stern.

"There were a few zombies in here, we avoided them. I don't know which screen room he is in" Jinx warned.

"Alright then" Maxwell nodded "We'll split up. What was his name again?"

"Jerry" Jinx told them. The doors were pushed open and the group split up to find him. Maxwell stayed with Jinx and she pushed open the door the seventh screen room. Two undead were wondering around at the projector room door.

"I think he might be in there" Jinx whispered and Maxwell shot them both in the head. He tried the door. It was locked.

"Jerry, this is Maxwell Stern, are you in there?" Maxwell asked, knocking "I'm here with your fiancé, Jane"

The door unlocked and Maxwell opened it. Jerry grabbed the gun and threw it across the projector room. Before he could call to the other Jerry had his fangs deep in his neck. When Jerry had sucked him dry, sparing no blood he dropped him to the floor. He took his gun and shot him in the head with it. Jinx let out a spine chilling scream and spooked Jerry.

"What was that for?" He snapped. He cleaned up his face while Jinx moved one of the dead bodies onto Maxwell. The rest of the group came running in and found the scene. Jinx was clinging to Jerry.

"What happened?" one of the men asked.

"It came up from behind, it got Max's neck" Jinx whimpered. Jerry held her close, hiding the satisfaction he felt in his stomach. His thirst quenched.

"Let's get you two back to the refuge, we're going to have to tell Custillo the news" the man said. He led the group back to the refuge in the dark, leading Jerry and Jinx right inside without going through the check again. She kissed Jerry as they sat in the stands higher up, away from the others.

"How are you feeling?" Jinx asked, curled up into his side.

"Full" Jerry said licking his lips "for now"


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx watched the people below them shuffle about, their faces reflecting agony. She could tell who was alive and still fighting. She noticed a person being lifted onto a board and stood up. Jerry ran his hand down her back and took her hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'll be right back" Jinx said and slipped out of his grasp. She ran down the steps to where the woman was being taken away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jinx asked. The men holding the board ignored her. She pretended to know the woman.

"What are you doing to Mrs. Finch?" Jinx demanded. One of the guys took notice of her and pulled her aside. The men carried her away.

"MSDD" The man said as if Jinx should know what it meant.

"What?"

"Mental shut down. When they've lost everything and just give up, they don't wake up" He explained "It's been hard keeping people's spirits up. No one wants to carry out the dead, it hard for people to see let alone do"

"My fiancé and myself would like to earn our keep" Jinx shrugged. The man thought to himself for a moment, his hands on his hips and he looked over toward the crowds shuffling toward soup and bread.

"I would say, morally, no" He said softly "But we're shorthanded. We need someone to go around asking if people are okay and checking on those who are sleeping"

"I can do that, my fiancé Jerry would be fine with helping move them" Jinx said. She looked up towards Jerry and waved at him to join her. He reluctantly jogged down the stairs.

"Jerry this man might have some work for us. The two shook hands and Jinx was asked to start right away. She walked down the isle of people and patted people on the shoulder. The job was long but for two days Jinx labored through it. She knew if she found a warm body with no vitals Jerry could feed on them. No one would get hurt that wasn't already dead in their mind.

"Excuse me?" She asked an elderly woman who was wrapped up in a blanket laying across three seats.

"Sydney?" The woman muttered.

"No, Ma'am, are you alright?" Jinx asked "I'm not Sydney"

"Sydney is my daughter, have you seen her?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, I haven't. I'm sure she is just getting some soup" Jinx told her and moved on. But the woman grabbed her arm. Jinx tried to pull free.

"You killed her!" the woman screamed and held a pair of knitting needles at Jinx, a firm grasp on her wrist. Jinx tried to rip her hand free. The woman screamed like she was being attacked and stabbed at Jinx. One of the needles getting imbedded in Jinx's arm. Jinx screamed and pushed the woman over the next row of seats where she hit her head off the concrete and went silent. Jinx stumbled backwards until she hit a seat and slumped down. She held her arm out straight, staring at the knitting needle. She couldn't believe a wooden knitting needle could be so sharp. It wasn't deep, but it was deep enough she would have to pull it out. She tried to touch it but pain shot up her arm. People were starting to gather around the old woman.

"Are you alright?" A boy asked Jinx, he touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"I don't think so" She chuckled nervously. She desperately looked around for Jerry but he must have been out dumping a body. Two different men came by to help. One with short ginger hair and deep green eyes knelt by Jinx's side. He tied a piece of cloth around her arm just above her elbow.

"My name is Harvey, what's yours?" He asked. He was in his twenties, Jinx thought for sure. Closer to her age anyways.

"Jane" Jinx whimpered.

"What happened?" He asked. He was looking through his little medic pack.

"The woman asked for her daughter and I told her I hadn't seen her" Jinx explained "Next thing I know she is accusing me of killing her daughter and stabbed me with kni-" Jinx's explanation was cut short by a pain welling up inside her and bursting out in an angry scream. The man had pulled it from her arm and tightly wrapped gauze around the wound before she could protest its removal. He grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"You've got to be careful, some people have lost their minds. We've all been through a lot, some of us can't handle it very well and lash out" he glanced over his shoulder as his partner moved the old woman onto a board. He released a painful sigh "Some of us can't survive this world alone"

"I sure am thankful I have Jerry" Jinx said defensively as Harvey rested his hand on Jinx's lap, his fingers holding her inner thigh.

"I'm sure glad I have you too" Jerry growled from behind her. He jumped over the seats and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder protectively. Harvey stood up quickly and grabbed his pack.

"You two take care" Harvey said before turning his attention to Jerry. Jinx could tell Harvey was sizing him up "You best take care of your, uh, dau-?"

"Girlfriend" Jerry smiled, his eyes were darkening to a black.

"Right, it's dangerous even in here. People losing their minds left and right without MSDD" Harvey warned. Jerry grinned when Harvey puffed out his chest unknowingly "Keep her close"

"Who's that bimbo?" Jerry asked after he left.

"A medic. An old woman attacked me with a pair of fucking knitting needles" Jinx growled "She went crazy"

"He doesn't seem to understand you're off the menu" Jerry snarled. Jinx rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can take care of myself" Jinx whispered and Jerry sneered. He felt uneasy with Jinx being independent of him. With his usual human company they only remained after he placed a spell of obedience on them, he never had to trust them to do anything, he knew they would. With Jinx he couldn't anchor her down, he couldn't even be sure she wouldn't run off. Jerry knew it would be foolish to try putting a spell on Jinx, he needed her knowledge of people. Without her he wouldn't have gotten the job of moving the fresh dead outside and given the chances to feed he desperately needed.

Jinx got up to leave. Jerry stood and caught her arm, she led him along with her as she petted people on the shoulders to make sure they were awake.

"You should go eat" Jerry told her. She brushed him off her arm.

"I'm not that hungry" Jinx shrugged. Jerry didn't budge.

"You haven't gotten anything to eat today" Jerry said "You need your strength"

"Fine" Jinx growled. She tried to rush down the stairs but Jerry caught her again. She was getting annoyed by his clingy nature since they reached the stadium. Jerry pressed his lips against hers and she felt her anger melt away. She gave his hair a tug and he growled. She kissed his shoulder and rested her shin on his chest for a moment before rushing down the stairs to get into line. Jerry watched her leave, he didn't like being trapped in the giant sardine can with so many people. He liked having control, the thing no one had.

That night he wanted to get out, he decided he would take Jinx with him for a short scouting run. He waited for her near one of the stadium exits that had been barricaded and chain locked.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx was leaving Custillo's office. She had slipped out a medic pack and got caught. Jinx had managed to make Custillo believe it was so Jinx could help those she found needed it during her rounds. Custillo believed her and let her keep the pack. She rushed along the field to get to the exit. She passed two that were guarded. Another was too close to the guarded ones. But there was a figure standing in it. Jinx paused for a moment, unsure if it could be Jerry. When the figure spotted her and came down she saw it was Harvey. She began walking again, pretending she never saw him. She came to the exit and was thrown into a wall. She saw a flash of Harvey's green eyes. Jinx pulled herself to her feet and looked around. Jerry was standing a few feet from her, his back to her. Jinx walked up to his side and saw Harvey was heading up into the stands.

"Are you alright?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine" Jinx nodded.

"Let's get out of here" Jerry snarled. The chains were easy for Jerry to break. Once they were outside their thoughts turned to the undead.

"Where did you want to go?" Jinx asked.

"Somewhere different" Jerry said ripping open a door to a building. It was a fancy building with magnificent statues standing on the ledges. Inside they found it was a museum. Jerry searched the building quickly, running from room to room with amazing speed. Jinx stood at the doors, breeze rushing past her as he shot by.

"Jerry?" Jinx called as she walked down the main hall and taking a branch off to a section displaying a LA nior type of scene. Jerry appeared taking the fedora off a mannequin and put it on himself. He pushed it back on his head with his thumb and looked over at Jinx. She took a gun off one of the racks and aimed it at Jerry. He froze for a moment, Jinx opened the gun and loaded some bullets. She snapped it shut. Jerry stood and began walking toward Jinx, expecting her to laugh and put it down. But she held it steady. Jerry felt a flutter in his stomach, a hint of excitement in his cold body. Jinx squeezed the trigger and Jerry stumbled backwards with a painful grin. Jinx smiled wide, the shot to his gut healing almost instantly. Jinx fired again, it went through his chest and he gasped. But he kept moving toward her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, trapping her arms between them. She spun herself in his arms and shot him in the legs. Jerry let out a painful roar as he fell to his knees. Jinx stood before him and pressed the smoking barrel against the side of his head. He clenched his teeth and grabbed hold of Jinx's legs.

"You have yet to cease surprising me" Jerry hissed. He ran his hands up to her waist, his chin rested on her pelvis.

"I still surprise myself" Jinx smiled. Jerry bit at her pant waist, undoing the buttons. Jinx entwined her fingers in his hair, she liked how gently Jerry could caress her after having taken four bullets from her. She liked being able to hurt him.

Jerry tugged her pants down and she fell backwards. He caught her, his hand between her shoulder blades. He lay her down gently before slipping his hand into the waist band on her panties. Jinx smiled and kissed Jerry's neck.

Morning came much too quickly, the sun creeping over the horizon. Jinx could see it would be hard to make it back to the stadium in time to be safe. Jerry got the idea from some of his past victims. He had Jinx climb onto his back as he ran from shadow to shadow. Jerry stumbled as he crossed a patch of light, his skin sizzling ad smoking. Jerry kept going until they came to an open strip right before the stadium. A few zombies were blocking the path, not yet having noticed Jinx and Jerry.

"Take my coat" Jinx told him, taking it off quickly. She hung it over Jerry's face and he laughed.

"Just keep your head down" Jinx sneered. She took Jerry's hands and put them on her waist, guiding him along the wall of the stadium. One of the undead moaned toward them, having noticed their movement. Before long all ten or twelve that were standing around the gate turned.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing, just keep up" Jinx's voice cracked. She took hold of the gun she took from the museum as a man approached her. His eyes were pale and his skin grey. He roared out in hunger and slashed at Jinx. She jabbed her knife into his eye, pulling it out before he crumbled to the ground.

"Run!" Jinx shouted and made a dash for the gates, she killed a pregnant woman and a child along the way and they snapped their bare jaws at her. At the gate Jinx saw the broken chain had been replaced.

"Jinx" Jerry shouted slashing a zombie to the ground. The sun was making his skin go up in smoke.

"Break the chain, I'll hold them off" Jinx said and pushed a fresh one to the ground to buy her enough time to switch places with Jerry. He was weakened but the he broke the chain with ease. Jinx stabbed a zombie through the temple and her blade snapped at the handle. She screamed out in frustration as the one she had pushed down was back on its feet, angrily stumbling toward her. Jerry yanked her inside before replacing the chain.

"Jerry" Jinx said swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat. Jerry turned around to face Custillo and Harvey, guns drawn.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" Custillo snapped.

"Why trust them? Why don't we just get rid of the threat?" Harvey growled stepping forward. By Custillo's expression, she wasn't disagreeing.


End file.
